In a cohort of 12 patients with gastrinoma, a neuroendocrine tumor of the pancreatic islet, it was found that preoperative scanning with In-111 proved superior to CT scanning, angiography, MRI and endoscopic ultrasound alone or in combination for imaging the primary tumor.